


The Non-Believer

by samhopkins44



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhopkins44/pseuds/samhopkins44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my land we have this thing where everyone is born seeing in only black, white, and different shades of grey. You see those colors until you meet your “soul mate”, the one person you’re meant to be with forever, blah blah blah. Personally I think it’s just abnormal but everyone here seems to accept it, so that means I’m expected to. My name is Combeferre, but most people just call me Ferre, I’m sixteen and still seeing in black and white. That’s quite usual though, as most people don’t meet their soul mate until their like twenty-four or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non-Believer

In my land we have this thing where everyone is born seeing in only black, white, and different shades of grey. You see those colors until you meet your “soul mate”, the one person you’re meant to be with forever, blah blah blah. Personally I think it’s just abnormal but everyone here seems to accept it, so that means I’m expected to. My name is Combeferre, but most people just call me Ferre, I’m sixteen and still seeing in black and white. That’s quite usual though, as most people don’t meet their soul mate until their like twenty-four or something.

Our story begins when I was off at the library picking up some books to study from. There I was, skimming the shelves like a pro, when I get knocked into. What the heck. I dropped the armful of books I had and looked up at the idiot who did this. The moment I met his eyes they got huge and a smile just as big spread across his face. He made a girly little squeal and hugged me, I had no idea what was going on and figured he was just a crazy wondering around. But when I didn’t hug back he stopped, let go of me, took a step back and said, “Don’t you see? Everything is color now.” I shook my head and began to back up, slightly frightened and very put off. What was he talking about? Everything was the same, no colors. When I did this he got the most confused look on his face and began to follow my footsteps back. That’s when I ran; I just bolted from the library as fast as I could and made a beeline for my house. This dude was crazy and I didn’t want that to rub off on me, thank you very much. Luckily I seemed to have lost him on my mad dash for home, as I saw no trace of him when I finally stopped at my doorstep. I shook my head, tried to look as though I hadn’t had the oddest experience in my life, and stepped into my house.

I was greeted by my mother yelling at me to clean up for supper and then help her set the table. Walking to the kitchen sink, I washed my hands and, after drying them, began to set the table. Once we were all seated for dinner and had begun to eat, I decided to ask the question that had been bothering me since my encounter at the library.

“Mom, have you ever heard of someone meeting their soul mate and only one of the people seeing in color?” I looked at my plate while I asked the question, moving my food around with my fork. After I finished, I looked up at my mom who had a strange expression on her face as she met my dad’s gaze. This can’t be good.

“Honey”, my mom started to answer,” did something like this happen to you? Is that why you’re asking?” Her voice had a very concerned tone to it and that was what made me so hesitant to respond.

“Yeah”, I finally stuttered out, terrified of what that answer would bring to the table. Literally.

“Ferre”, this time it was my dad who was talking. “What you just said is a very rare occurrence and only happens when one of the people in the match doesn’t fully believe in soul mates and the color vision process. “ He said this all very delicately, like he was scared I’d freak out and run away or something. In reality, I just sat at the table, gave a little huff of understanding, and pretended my heart wasn’t pounding like I’d just run a marathon.

The next day I was woken up by my mother, who was saying something about there being a person here to see me. Still being half asleep, my brain didn’t really comprehend the fact that I never had guests. People generally avoided me because of my “negative” demeanor, but I still got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen were my visitor was. Oh God, it was the guy from the library. My brain had woken up enough to realize that this was not good and went blank. I was just standing there, looking at him while my mom smiled at me, happy that I had made a friend. The boy had just noticed that I was in the room and smiled tentatively at me before getting up and walking towards my mother, right hand extended.

“Hello,” He began. “I’m Courfeyrac, but you can call me Courf”. My mom shook his hand and looked confused as to how I managed to find someone so kind and befriend them. Oh, if she only knew. Courfeyrac then moved in my direction and asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him, I agreed and told my mom not to wait up. This talk could take quite a while. We walked for a while before he said anything, but eventually the question had to be asked. “So you really can’t see color? I mean, I can and I’ve never heard of something like this…” Courfeyrac said this very fast, as though that would make the words less important.

“Well,” I began to answer him.” My dad said that it’s really rare, but when one of the people in the match is a non-believer, that person won’t see in color and the other person will.” I was terrified of his reaction and when he let out a relieved sigh, I turned to him, worried he hadn’t understood.

“Oh, that’s good. I thought there was something wrong with us, but this we can fix.”

My immediate reaction to that outrageous statement was to turn around, walk back to my house, lock the door, and never see this dude that turned out to be as crazy as I thought he was ever again. But instead I just calmly, or as calmly as I could, asked his how he thought we could fix this.

“We just need to make you believe that soul mates are real and all that jazz.” He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“And how exactly to you suppose we go about doing that?”

“We just have to make you fall in love with me, silly.” Okay, he was definitely crazy. At this point I decided that I couldn’t handle him anymore for the day and politely told him that. He gave me an understanding look and a quick hug before continuing on as I went back the way we came, walking towards my house. My mind was buzzing; this guy thought making someone fall in love was easy? I shook my head to try and get those thoughts out if it, unfortunately it didn’t work.

The next day Courf showed up at my house again and asked if I wanted to go out for lunch with him, like on a date. I said yes, shocked that he had made such a commitment to help me believe. Lunch went surprisingly well, we ate, or I ate and he told me his plans to get me to believe. He had made a daily planner of activities we would do together and, hopefully bond enough for this to work. After he explained her plan, he looked at me for conformation that I was good with it. I smiled and nodded my head, already slightly warming to him.

After about two weeks of “daily bonding” as he called it, I invited him to my house to meet my family, and as I expected, he was thrilled. E showed up at my door at five, just in time for dinner. He was wearing an adorable little suit and looked just as nervous as I felt, but took a deep breath and entered my home. Dinner had been set out on the table and Courfeyrac took the empty seat opposite me while my parents mirrored us at the heads of the table. We began to eat and my dad was the first person to say anything.

“So, Courfeyrac, how is the plan coming?’ I looked at Courf, forgetting I hadn’t informed him I told my parents about it. He had a moment of surprise at that question, but quickly recovered.

“Quite well, actually, thanks for asking. I was worried R wouldn’t be up to it but he’s taken to the whole thing.” He smile at me after saying this, and I smiled back, relived at how smoothly this dinner was going. The rest of the meal went just as well and after all the plates were cleared, I asked my mom if Courf and I could go for a walk. She agreed and grinned at the two of us; I just shook my head and went outside with Courfeyrac. We talked about the dinner and I was happy he seemed to like my parents, the two of us had wondered to the beach. We choose a spot and sat down, looking at the dark water, our hands met in the sand between our bodies and suddenly everything went from black and white to gorgeous color.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading and I really hoped you liked it! Feel free to check out me out on tumblr at boys-of-the-barricade :)


End file.
